Valentine With Draco
by ZRSFizzyBongs
Summary: Hermione and Ron were giving it a real shot. No more Draco no more Katie. The were trying to make it work. But when Hermione walks in and finds Katie screaming like a banshee, she runs off and ends up up spending her Valentine with Draco Malfoy. May not write more than one chapter but there ma be a little sequel chappie; so keep your eyes peeled. Please read A/N's. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own an of JK's work but would love to meet her someday.**

**Author's Note: I wrote this but can not take credit for all of it because some belongs to an old fic in the Janet Evanovich section. If anyone can produce the name, I will type up the credits. Note that I'm using muggle items such as phones and cars because I believe that most wizards and witches will get to a point of having these items.**

***ZRS***

**Valentine With Draco – Chapter One**

**By ZRS aka Chech**

It was once again Valentine's Day. Actually, it was the week after Valentines Day. Ron had been out on assignment and we decided to put our plans on hold for a week. That was fine for me since I hadn't really picked out a gift for him yet.

That's me, Hermione the procrastinator.

Since we were in an official on phase, I wanted to do something special. I just didn't know what yet. We were on this phase because Draco had stopped applying so much pressure. You see, I love two men. These two men are on complete opposite ends of the scale. In everything. I'm sure you know both men by now, so I won't get into my personal history. I had wanted to make an honest effort with Ron this time to see if we were compatible and Draco stopped.

It was like going from hot to completely icy cold. He didn't touch me anymore and only gave me small smiles when I blew up the cauldron I was experimenting in (if he came at all with the other healers). I missed the contact, but I needed to try.

My heart knew that I was _in_ love with Draco, it was my mind holding me back. I didn't want to end up alone waiting for him to figure it out, then if it was at least bearable with Ron, I could live with that.

I think.

I was walking through a muggle mall Friday afternoon and I saw the perfect outfit. I went into the store and bought it immediately. Ron was going to love this.

I was so distracted by my experiments, Ginny, Luna and the other girls, and my plans that Saturday came faster than I had anticipated.

An hour before Ron and I were going to have dinner, I was fluffing my hair and doing my make-up and nails to perfection. Fifty minutes later, I slipped on my coat and motored off.

I pulled up to the house on Slater Street and saw Ron's truck. I smirked and sauntered up to the door.

"Ron?" I called opening the door. It was silent except for a few hushed voices upstairs. I headed up. When I reached the door, my blood went cold, because it was _moaning_ that I heard.

"What the hell is this?" I screamed as I slammed open the door.

"Hermes, I can explain." Joe said.

Oh this would be good, considering Katie Bell is on top of him, screeching like a banshee.

"Don't call me that! It sounds like a freaking STD! And yeah? How do you propose to explain _this_!?" I waved my arms around to accentuate my point.

He didn't say anything.

"I thought so. Good-bye."

"Hermes, wait…"

I was outside the door when I whipped around. "**Don't** call me that anymore. I _hate_ you."

"Like you're not sleeping with Draco!"

"I'm not!" I said. "I was giving you a real shot with no pressure from him and you blew it! I haven't seen him in _weeks_."

He snorted in disbelief.

"You know what? I _was_ faking it the entire time, ever since your uncle's birthday. It was just easier to get you off of me!" We were outside and I was yelling by now. "And when I did, I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't scream 'Draco'!" That was a low blow and I knew it, but I was honestly hurt.

He looked at me like I had slapped him in the face.

"Don't look like a wounded deer. It's not going to work now. Maybe on Katie though." And with that, I stomped on his foot, whipped around and went to my car. I drove it here so I couldn't just dissapperate.

When I got home, Draco was sitting on my couch.

Great.

"What do you want?"

"'Mione," he said with a smirk.

I sighed. "Draco, I'm tired and I want to go to bed." I made a bee line for my room when his voice stopped me.

"Heard what you said."

"I'm supposed to be shocked? I think they heard me in China." I was starting to sweat in the coat. No way was I going to take it off. Not with what I had underneath. I was hoping he didn't notice.

But of course, he did.

"Looking a little hot there, 'Mione. Why don't you take off the coat? What you got under the coat?"

"Um, I want to change first." I lied, blatantly ignoring the other question. Before he could retort back, I ran to my room. I leaned against the door. I was shaking. What the hell was wrong with me? With this outfit, I could have a night of Draco induced orgasms. No one but me has seen it on me, so it wasn't tainted. Well, it was a little dirty, but you'd have to be dead to not get a rush of wetness from Draco. Suddenly I was feeling brave.

"What do you want, Draco?" I asked again.

He smirked. Probably because I was still in the coat. Stupid bravery.

"I just wanted to see if it was true."

Evasive Draco. Great. I sighed again. "What?"

"That when you came with Joe, that you had to bite your tongue not to say my name."

Still feeling brave, I blurted out, "Yep, all true."

Draco growled slightly.

"And you know what I found out? That I'm in love with you and Ron is a cheating whore!"

Draco's eyes widened. "What?"

"Ron's a cheating whore?"

"You love me?"

"Yes." It came out in a squeaked whisper.

"I'm in love with you too, Hermione."

Thank God or I would have castrated him; we had had a friends with benefits relationship for years now. Finally!

"You want to see what's under the coat?" I asked coyly. He nodded. I undid all of the buttons and let it slip to the floor.

Draco stopped breathing.

The outfit that I had picked out was a blood red lacy bra, thong and thigh highs combo. I loosened my hair from the tie, showing its thoroughly fucked look.

"Well? What do you think?" I batted my eyelashes at him

"'Mione…" He said huskily. I shivered at his voice.

"You know, ''Mione' is not an answer."

He stalked towards me, yanked my hand, and lowered it to his throbbing erection. "Satisfied?"

"Not yet," I said under my breath, stroking him.

He growled again, picked me up and threw me on my bed. Then he covered my body with his.

"I always knew you'd look good in red." He said, nipping at my ear. I moaned.

Since my mind was completely useless, my hands hand moved of their own will. They trailed down his chest towards his stomach and pulled the shirt out of his pants and over his head. Draco lifted his arms and I took the shirt off of him.

"Roll over." I said huskily, feeling powerful in the sexy lingerie. With a wolf smile, he did.

I started to slowly gyrate my body on his erection and I felt him grow larger. I moaned at the feeling as he growled. He instinctively rested his hands on my hips, sending tingles all over my body.

I leaned down and took his mouth in a passionate kiss. My hands travelled down his hot skin, to his pants. Watching him watch me, I flicked open the button on his pants. If it was possible, his eyes went even darker. His grey eyes, now verging on black.

I took my time dragging his pants down his beautiful legs and finally off. I crawled back up his body and stopped to admire him in front of me.

"Babe." He said, reaching out for me. I shook my head and continued to gaze at him.

I fitted myself between his legs and took a lick of his impressive erection. He groaned and I think his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

I continued to lick and suck at him. Draco twitched, moaned and swore in Latin. Every second he was getting closer to ecstasy, his hands would tighten in my hair.

"'Mione, please." He said, trying to pull me up his body. But I resisted and kept sucking until he came over and over again. When I was satisfied that he was finished, I climbed back onto his hips.

"That was incredible." He said, voice raspy from screaming.

I leaned down for another passionate kiss. Being in control over Draco had me gushing like a fire hydrant.

Draco tried to flip us, but somehow I resisted his attempts.

"'Mione I want to..."

"Later, Batman, I'm not finished." I opened the bra from the front clasp and the cups fell away. I smiled as Draco's eyes focused on my now exposed breasts. I moaned when I felt him harden again.

I couldn't wait any longer to have him inside me. Feeling impatient, I moved my panties to the side and sank down on him. We groaned as he was buried to the hilt. I slowly started to move and Draco's hands went to my breasts, tweaking and pulling. It wasn't long before our lovemaking became animalistic. Draco leaned up and grabbed my lips in a searing kiss as his hands clawed gently at my back as we fought to find our release. He lowered his right hand to my clit and I crashed over the edge, screaming his name with Draco seconds behind me.

"Fuck," Draco gasped as we collapsed back onto the bed. I turned my head and gave him a soft, satisfied smile and he returned it as he gently tucked a sweaty curl behind my ear. I gently kissed him and we basked in our afterglow.

It was disrupted by the phone ringing. We didn't answer, but listened to some of the messages.

"Hermione? This is Ginny. I heard about Ron, the cheating bastard." I gasped as my friend swore. I think she went to take a tipple and Lavender came on the phone. "I knew that he wasn't good enough for you. Ginny and Luna want you and Draco to come over for dinner. But you don't have to until you two come up for air. See you and the wonderful package soon!"

Then Angela called. "Steph? I can't believe what you said! Is it true? Call me back, I want details!"

Then Pansy. "LION GIRL! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! I sure as hell don't. Apparently after you left Weasel-by's, his little wizard was havin' some problems and he had to go to St. Mungo's. Lucky Katie was there, huh. Heard you and Draco were shaking up now. My cousin down the street can hear you guys. Keep it down, will ya! One word-details. Me 'n Arista want them on Monday….or Tuesday…"

**Author's Note: I have not idea how you spell Weasel-by.**

And one we didn't expect. "FINALLY." That was the entire message. Then Harry came back on. "You're offline for the next week. I don't want you or Hermione to show up at the office or in the field. Clothes will be provided when you decide you need them."

Then George said. "IF they need them."

"George, you want your ass kicked?" I heard Bill say. Then the line went dead.

Draco and I looked at each other.

"Are we shacked up together?" I asked. Just because he told me he loved me doesn't mean he will want a relationship.

Draco put a finger under my chin to force me to look at him. His eyes were gentle. "As long as you want to be." He said.

I smiled.

He rolled us over. "I didn't get to enjoy my pie." He said as he kissed his way down my body.

Oh boy!

***ZRS***

**Author's Note: I know it turned out to be kinda cheesy but it was kinda a little bit of fun, and again, I do not take credit for the wonderful and original idea of laying it out like this. That goes to a Janet Evanovich tale that I read long ago and that I unfortunately can not remember the name of, so I must leave crediting it up to my reviewers.**

**I may write a bit more to this story in the same layout, but as I said before, that is a task for later.**

**P.S. I didn't made Katie evil on purpose, I just needed to use a character to full fill the role. Please no hate about it.**

**-credits to WritersBlock24. Thanks**


End file.
